


Wayhaught Ones

by EJC_nw11



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJC_nw11/pseuds/EJC_nw11
Relationships: WayHaught
Kudos: 44





	1. Proposal

Nicole POV 

This was my first official day of Sheriff when I came in at 6 Nedley handed me the keys. When I walked into the office the desk was empty except for the computer and a label with Sheriff Haught on it. 

My first day went smoothly and I sent a picture to Waverly and asked to come around for 6:30, after my shift. I was going to surprise her with dinner in the office and I was going to ask her to marry me, I had already got the ring and asked Wynonna's permission.

6 o clock on the dot I left to get the pre maid hot and sour soup which I already made yesterday and set it out along with candles. I stayed in my uniform. On the dot Waverly came into the station so I walked out and closed behind she couldn't see in because I closed the blinds.

"Hey baby". I went up to her and pecked her lips.

"Hey you" waves replied.

"Follow me" I said holding her hand pulling towards my office. I opened the door and let her in. She looked at me with shock. "Let's eat" I said.

Throughout dinner we laughed and made conversation, as we were finishing I got incredibly nervous.

"Hey baby there was a reason I wanted to have dinner here. Well all of this wouldn't be possible without you. You mean the universe to me and I know we have had our ups and downs but I am madly in love with you and keep falling everyday. I love everything about you you are gorgeous, sexy, caring and kind. You always give more you take and make sure everyone is happy. When you are taking about something you are passionate about your eyes and smile light up the world. I want to have a house with, I want kids with you and grow old with you. I don't want to be sheriff if you aren't by my side. Waverly Earp will you make me the luckiest woman alive and marry me?" I told her as I dropped down on one knee and pulled out a box with a diamond ring. Eyes stung with tears.

"Yes yes yes". She replied dropping into me and crying we kissed passionately and when we pulled back I slipped the ring on her finger. I pulled her back into another kiss.


	2. Nightmares

Nicole POV 

I woke up with a startle another nightmare this was the 10th night in a row but only the 6th sleeping next to waverly because I thought that being with her would help. I hadn't told her because I didn't want to burden her. So I would sneak out and sleep in the spare room and come back in just before she wakes. I walked into the spare bed and cried quietly so know one else would know. 

It was about 3 am and I woke up crying when Waverly came in. "Nicole" she whispered. "Nicole I know you are awake please."

I turned around and sat up "can you get the lights please?" I asked. Without answering Waverly switched on the lights and walked towards the bed. I moved over and she lay down beside she turned to me and used the thumb to wipe away a tear.

"Nicole this is the 6th night you have woken up and not slept in bed with me am I doing something wrong is it the blankets do you still want to be with me." She asked me whilst looking away from.

"God no Waves you haven't done anything I love falling asleep and waking up next to you." I told her she looked into my eyes I cupped her cheeks with my hands and continued "I have been having nightmares this is the 10th night. I don't want to be burden on you so I have been sleeping in here."

"Nicole you are never a burden on me you could have said I would have held you you know" I nodded and she continued "shall we stay in here or go back to our room I'm happy anywhere."

I smiled at her "our room." We walked back through and climbed in bed. "Can we keep the light on please?" I asked 

"Of course we can is there anything else you need. She responded and asked.

"Can we sleep naked? um I just need to feel your warmth." I asked.

"Yes". She said and we striped off and I snuggled into her. She wrapped her arms around me and we lay in the same position for the whole night.


	3. The Weekend

Waverly POV 

It was Friday at the end of day as I headed to my locker, Wynonna walked up and said "hey you going home with Nicole?"

"Yes tonight's the night." I replied 

"Have fun and wear protection especially because of Nicole's addition." Wynonna told me.

Looking confused I asked "what addition?"

"You know her penis I thought you would of known." Wynonna replied.

"No she didn't say anything. I will see you later. Bye." I quickly said walking I climbed into my jeep and headed for Nicole's luckily her parents were away for the weekend and we have the house to ourselves. I made a quick stop for condoms.

I pulled over to park and climbed out, walking up to the door I knocked and Nicole answered "hey." Without saying anything I pulled her up the stairs and shoved her against her door kissing her I grind against her hips and pushed her over to the bed I turned around and took out a condom from the box putting it in my pocket. I dumped my bag and coat under her desk then straddled her thighs. I worked to unfasten her jeans but she placed her hands on my wrist "before we do that there is something I need to tell you um I have a um." Nicole started not looking at me. Before she could finish I pulled the packet out of my jeans.

"Wynonna told me, it's ok but why didn't you tell me when we we're discussing sex." I said. I climbed off Nicole and she sat up.

"I didn't want you to not want to be with me. It's not something that I am actually proud of. I am sorry." Nicole said finally looking at me.

"It doesn't. Can I see it." I said.

She stood up and she pulled her pants and underwear down. I kneed before her and sucked on her cock licking all over it to make her cum. I grabbed her ass pulling her further into me. Once she came down I released her and stood up to kiss her. A few moments later Nicole stood back to put the condom on once she had she unfastened my jeans and pulled them down she lifted me and up and trapped me between her and the wall. She moved my thong out the way and pushed her cock she moved up and down moving the cock in and out until we orgasmed she collapsed against me and kept her cock on me. Once we caught our breath she removed her cock and the condom, putting the latter in the bin. She lay me on the bed and put another condom on and we removed the rest if each other's clothes. She trailed her cock between my breasts and down my abdomen. She stroked my clit with it and I let out a moan. She forced her cock in and started to kiss me she pulled the cock back and forced it back in over and over getting faster until we both came. She pulled out and flipped her over I lined her cock with my virgina and ride her moving up and down.

After we came down I collapsed onto her and pulled her cock out. We then decided to get some takeout before another round.


	4. The Weekend Pt2

The next morning Waverly woke up first she looked over at Nicole lying on her back. She pulled the blanket off of Nicole to see her glorious naked body, Waverly eyes wandered down to see her boxers and thought back to last night and the feeling of her penis inside of her. Waverly's hand went under the boxers and grabbed her girlfriend's cock this action woke Nicole up. "Well this is a nice way to wake up. Ready for round whatever?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded pulling down her boxers and grabbing a condom giving it to Nicole, she put it on and Waverly pulled her knickers off and crawled on top of Nicole. Nicole curled her clit before she slowly lowered down they both let out a moan.

8 years later.

"I can't believe 8yrs ago we first had sex and now we are going to have a baby." Waves said.

"I know." Nicole said as she got undressed after work. "You ready?" She asked.

"Yep." Waves replied as the cock went in. They both made love for the entire night and making lots of noises which got them worked up even more.


	5. Alone

"Watch were you are going freak." Champ said as he hit the books out of Waverly hands.

"Hey." Nicole yelled from behind Waverly. "Leave her alone ass." Champ scoffed then walked away. Once he was out of sight Nicole turned to face Waverly. "Here let me help you." She said as she bent down and helped pick up the books.

"Thanks." Waverly said before walking off before she let out a sob. Nicole looked at her and thought god I am totally and completely in love with Waverly Earp.

Waverly walked into the bathroom and started to cry, she felt worthless and was completely in love with Nicole Haught but she knew that it would never happen. After she cleaned herself up she headed out the bathroom to go home, but waiting for her was Nicole. "Hey can I walk you home?" Nicole asked. Waverly nodded in response. "Are you ok?" Nicole asked as they headed to Waverly's house but she stayed quiet.

As they arrived Waverly spoke quietly . "Well this is me, thank you."

"Your welcome, there was one thing I would like to ask I was wondering if you would tutor me in history?" Nicole asked.

"Yes sure but why me?" Waverly responded. 

"Because you are the smartest person I have met and you love history." Nicole responded.

"Okay Wednesday's during our free period." Waverly said smiling. Nicole engulfed her into a hug. They said their goodbye's and Waverly went inside with a smile on her face. So they would meet up every Wednesday and this had gone on for about six weeks.

They were nearing the end of there sixth session and Nicole asked. "Hey do you want to come to mine on Friday after school, we could watch something and order pizza if you want my treat."

"Yeah okay. Only if you buying." Waverly responded before she packed up ready to head home.

"Hey Haught." One of the girls on her basketball team had shouted. "Come on we have practice."

"Yeah I am coming. I see you later Waves." Nicole said as she walked towards Steph and Sara.

"Why are you hanging out with her." Steph complained as they were changing.

"Why wouldn't I she's a lovely girl." Nicole said.

"But she's a freak she is no good for you." Sara said as they headed into the sports hall.

"No she isn't." Nicole said angrily before starting practice.

It was Friday evening and Waverly was asleep on Nicole's shoulder when Nicole's parents got home. "Another girl, c'mon does she know you are going to break her heart?" Her father asked.

"She's different. I won't do that to her." Nicole replied.

"Well finish up and get her home." He said.

Nicole stroked Waverly cheek and whispered "waves wake up." Waverly woke up suddenly apologised. "It's okay really you're really cute.

Waverly turned slightly and blushed, grabbing her phone she said. "Oh my God I need to get home."

"No problem I'll drop you off." Nicole said. They drove mainly back in silence and only said a quick goodnight when they arrived. 

Over the next couple of weeks Waverly wasn't at school, after the first week Nicole popped by to see her but Ward told her she was ill then shut the door.

Nicole saw Waverly at her lockers. "Hey, how are you feeling? I have missed you." Nicole asked.

"Just a virus, I am much better." Waverly replied. "Are we still on for tutoring."

"Yes definitely and I wanted to show you this." Nicole said pulling out an essay she had done with a B on it.

"Good job." Waverly said trying to sound enthusiastic. "I gotta get to class."

"Yeah of course. Thank you again. Hey do you want to go to my Basketball game on Friday?" Nicole said.

"Yeah sure." Waverly replied quietly before turning away.

Friday came and Nicole was in the changing rooms changing from practice. "Hello sexy." She heard from the door.

"Shae, what are you doing here?" Nicole asked surprised.

"Dad is on some business and I am on break so I thought I will come see you play later tonight. Also shall we have a quickie beforehand?" Shae replied.

"Well that is really nice of you but you will have to excuse me there is someone I am meeting." Nicole said picking her back and jacket up.

"That Earp girl why her." Shae said disgustingly.

"You know I have had about the way people treat her she is the most kind person you can meet." Nicole said walking out. She hurried along to the car park. She spotted Waverly and smiled.

After the game the team was shaking hands with their opposition when Shae flung herself onto Nicole kissing her hard. A couple seconds later Nicole pushed her off and out the corner of her eye she saw Waverly leave the gym. Nicole ran after Waverly and out to the car park. "Waves stop, Shae kissed me I didn't want that." Nicole begged.

"You know out of everyone you are the most. Did you even care about me at all." Waverly sobbed. "Or was it some kind of joke?"

"This was never a joke to me." Nicole said trying to go closer but Waverly pulled back. A car pulled up and it was Chrissy picking up Waverly. "Waves please."

"You better go Nicole, nice win by the way. Did you get what you wanted?" Chrissy said making sure Waverly was settled in to the car.

"I didn't... I just want Waverly." Nicole said tearing up. The car drove off and she was left alone. That weekend she didn't leave her nest, she barely ate anything.

Monday came and she never saw her so she decided to walk the way Waverly goes home. She caught up with her halfway. "Go away Nicole." Waverly said speeding.

"Waves please." Nicole said catching.

"You know how everyone has treated me." Waverly said, "My dad, everyone at school, I don't mean anything to anyone. You know how everyone has treated me and you still did it anyway." Waverly ran of crying.

3 weeks went by both of them barely slept or ate. Nicole drank every night and didn't go out. On the Friday of the third week she went for a drive around town it was late almost 11 and she saw Waverly just outside of the centre under a tree near the road with a suitcase, she parked and headed to see Waverly. "Oh Waverly." Nicole said as she saw Waverly shaking. "I know you hate but I can't let you stay here in the cold." She helped Waverly up and helped her in the car. She drove home in silence. "Everything is going to be okay." Nicole said. Waverly shook her head.

After a few minutes Waverly went into the shower with a pair of Nicole's PJs. She came out about ten mins later in them with a towel on her head. Nicole said. "I made you a hot chocolate." Waverly sat in between Nicole's legs and so that her hair could be brushed and dried.

Once that was done they sat on the bed with Waverly wrapped in a blanket. Waverly broke the silence first. "Nicole I.."

"Don't please let me say this and then after I will take you anywhere you want to go." Nicole interrupted. Waverly nodded before Nicole continued. "Waverly I am so in love with you. Getting to know you has been amazing. I haven't had a relationship since Shae 2 years ago but I want one with you. If you'll have me."

Waverly stared at her, tears falling down her face, "You- you love me?"

"Hell yeah I do." Nicole smiled softly. "I don't know what all you've been through and if you never tell me, that's okay. I want you to know that you will always have a safe place here with me, even if we're just friends. I don't want to pressure you into something you aren't ready for or don't want, because at the end of the day, you're still my best friend."

"Why me?" Waverly asked. "You have so many other girls that-"

"They aren't you." Nicole interrupted.

"But...". Waverly then interrupted.

"They. Aren't. You." Nicole said, cupping Waverly's cheeks. "The other girls don't matter to me." She pulled one of Waverly's hands to her chest. "They don't make me feel the way you do."

Waverly gasped as she felt the rapid beating of Nicole's heart. "Every single time I'm around you, my heart does this." Nicole said. "My heart knows what it wants, and it wants you. Fuck Shae, fuck anyone who doesn't see how wonderful, how beautiful and caring you are. I love you, Waverly Earp, more than you know." 

"I... I love you, too, Nicole." Waverly stuttered, shocked by the redhead's confession. "I'm sorry I didn't stop and listen to you after your game. I just... why wouldn't you pick Shae over me? She's... she's so perfect."

"She's not you." Nicole shrugged. "You're perfect to me." Waverly laid down in Nicole's arms and they both fell asleep together.


	6. Alone Pt2

Waverly woke up that next morning, legs tangled with Nicole's. She stirred and suddenly woke up, she looked around confused until she saw Nicole lying on her stomach her mouth was slightly open and she looked beautiful. Waverly stroked her cheek which caused her to stir. "Hey." Waverly said.

"Hey beautiful last night was amazing." Nicole said.

Waverly looked confused. "Why?"

"I got to fall asleep and wake up next to you. Waverly being with you is amazing." Nicole explained.

Waverly started crying. "I'm sorry it's just nobody has ever cared about me before, except for my sister but she moved away."

"It's okay really but from now on I am going everything I can to make you happy, like how you make me happy." Nicole said pulling Waverly into a hug. "Now do you know when it's a good time to go and get your stuff, we can move it in here."

"Later this afternoon, he goes out drinking at around 4." Waverly replied. "How come you live here?"

"Parents hate me due to my sexuality. And when I tell them I want to be a cop they will probably cut me off. That is why I won't tell them till I have graduated." Nicole explained.

"Sorry, what do you want to do today?" Waverly asked.

"Get to know each other." Nicole said.

"I am a nerd. Nobody would want me to know me." Waverly said looking away.

Nicole hooked her finger in Waverly's chin and she looked at her. "I want to know you, I want to know what makes you laugh, happy, sad. I want to know everything. I like basketball, maths and helping people."

"Okay I like history, learning new languages and singing and dancing." Waverly said to Nicole with a smile. Nicole smiled back but Waverly didn't notice. She then went on about her great great grandfather Wyatt Earp and Doc Holliday. Eventually Waverly noticed Nicole smiling. "What?" Waverly asked. In response Nicole leant in and gave her a kiss on the lips. When she went to pull back Waverly locked her arms around Nicole's neck and pulled her back in. They kissed until air became a problem, "wow that was amazing." Nicole said breathlessly. "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes if you want to be with me." Waverly said. Nicole pulled her back in for a kiss. 

"More than anything else in the world. We should probably discuss sleeping arrangements. I don't want you to be pressured into us sleeping together ok, we will take this at your speed. I love you more than anything and I want you to be completely comfortable and happy." Nicole explained. "I can sleep on the sofa bed until you are ready." 

Waverly nodded. "We should probably clear some space so I have somewhere to put my clothes, if you don't mind."

"Of course you can." Nicole said. "Do you know how much space you roughly need."

"Not much I don't have a lot of clothes." Waverly said with her head down.

"Then how about we go for a trip and I will buy you some tomorrow." Nicole said.

"I can't ask you to do that I will make do." Waverly said sadly.

"Only if you are 100% okay with it." Nicole said. Over the course of the day they talked had lunch and watched friends. "We should probably head to yours to get your things." Nicole said looking at the clock.

"Yeah we better." Waverly said. They headed to Waverly's and when Nicole parked the car, Waverly hesitated. 

Nicole squeezed Waverly's hand and said. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Waverly nodded and they climbed out the car. She waited for Nicole to walk round and grabbed her hand to walk up the porch. Waverly and Nicole headed into the kitchen first getting her 2 mugs she carried them upstairs. On her bed they placed the few boxes they got. They wrapped the mugs in bubble wrap and put them into one of the boxes. Nicole gathered her clothes from the wardrobe and filled one of the boxes, whilst Waverly got her underwear. Waverly emptied her desk and got her laptop. They got everything packed within an hour. Waverly left her father a note saying she was all cleared out. 

They unpacked everything within an hour and ordered takeaway. They ate and continued to watch friends. They cleared and washed everything before sitting on the couch. It was around 11 and Waverly had fallen asleep, so Nicole carried her to the bed and changed her. She then went and set up her bed and changed herself.

In the middle of the night Waverly woke up from a nightmare and sobbed trying to keep it quiet so Nicole wouldn't wake unbeknownst to her Nicole was already awake although she kept quiet to give the girl some space. Waverly wrote a note for Nicole and attempted to leave. She got to the door but before she could do anything she heard. "Waverly." She turned to see Nicole standing with the letter in her hand. She opened the letter and read it.  
Dear Nicole,  
Thank you for everything but I don't want to be a burden for so I am going to do what I should have done along time ago. End it. Don't worry though no one will miss me, it's not like I am important or anything.

I love you always.  
Waverly

"Oh Waverly no." Nicole dropped the letter and engulfed Waverly into a hug. "Waverly non of what was in there is true." Waverly pulled back and looked into her eyes. Nicole leaned in and kissed her. Waverly kisses back at pulled her back to the bed. Lying down with Nicole on top, she pulled at Nicole's top disconnecting their lips to pull it off.

The next morning they woke up together again with Nicole spooning Waverly. "Last night was amazing." Nicole said smiling.

"Yes it was." Waverly agreed. Waverly turned around.

"Waverly I hope you know that nothing you wrote in that letter is true right you will never be a burden. Also I would miss you and to me you are the most important person to me." Nicole explained. Waverly nodded before Nicole continued. "If you ever feel low again talk to me and I will help you through them. So does this mean we are dating."

"Yes." Waverly said giggling. She kissed Nicole again. "Mmh."

That Monday Waverly and Nicole walked into school holding hands, there were some whispers but neither woman cared.


	7. Post 4:06

It was later on in the evening Jeremy ended up sleeping in the barn, Nedley took Rachael's bed and Wynonna and Rachel slept in the living room.

Nicole and Waverly headed upstairs not long after Waverly proposed, they were both ecstatic. They were snuggled in bed naked, although they for gone sex due to Nicole not feeling that sexy (something about drownings day being frogged will do that to you) but they wanted to keep Nicole warm as she was suffering from hypothermia. "I think I want to have the wedding here on the homestead." Waverly said breaking the silence.

"That would be nice." Nicole replied.

"Really?" Waverly asked.

"Anything you want love." Nicole replied. "What do you want to do with our surnames?"

"We could combine them if you want?" Waverly asked.

"I'd like that Earp-Haught or Haught-Earp." Nicole said.

"The first one roles off the tongue better I think." Waverly said.

"Alright then Earp-Haught it is." Nicole said kissing Waverly's temple.

"Oh and I owe you a ring, my father's is in the Garden where I left it." Waverly said.

"We could go anytime you want we could also get our wedding bands at the same time." Nicole said, Waverly nodded her head at that.


	8. Post Proposal

Nicole POV

I headed outside with a 1/4 bottle of whiskey, Waverly had gone in the shower so I decided to head out for some air, I climbed the hill. "Hey Dolls, um Waverly and I finally engaged. She asked me I couldn't believe it. You are never forgotten though I wish you were here celebrating with us. You were the one who first noticed the chemistry between us, that I was in love with her. We all love you Deputy Marshal Xavier Dolls, we all miss you so much everyday." I wiped a tear that had escaped my eyes. I brought the bottle to my lips and took a swig before continuing. "Thank you for keeping me sane for those months I was alone." I poured the rest of the bottle over the grave. I kissed 2 of my fingers and put them on the grave. I started to head back inside but I took one last look towards the grave and then to the sky. I whispered "thank you." 

I opened the front door to go back inside, before heading upstairs I bid goodnight to everyone. When I opened the door I found Waverly in bed with a book in her hands, quickly getting changed I climbed into bed next to her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her on the head before laying down. Waverley put her book down and switch led off the lamp and laid her head on my chest. "I love you." I said before closing my eyes.


End file.
